Avenger's Pranks
by romancefreak4ever
Summary: We all know the Avengers. Strong, bold, brave, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, all that noise. And yet, we often forget that they are human (most of them, anyway). And living in a tower together, they can get on each other's nerves once in a while. So, what happens when a war ensues among them? Not a war of violence, but a war of practical jokes when they start to get bored?
1. Chapter 1--The War Ensues

**Hello! ****So, my cousin and I were ****talking about the Avengers ****one night and how Loki and Tony could be friends even though they don't acknowledge it and they would have a connection with each other. Tony would pull pranks and stuff, taking after Loki. Then we came up with a genius idea that living in the Avengers tower, though they are heroes, they are also human and living together, and as you would imagine, they would get on each other's nerves at times and pull a good joke now and then. So they could pull pranks on each other. So thank you to my brilliant cousin, Magicalmysterygirl, (Who is on this sight go check her gallery out!) who helped me with starting this idea! **

**In more to come, you will see more pranks and tricks as the funny war grows between our heroes! I hope you will enjoy and will get a good kick out of it!**

* * *

Avenger's Pranks #1: The War Ensues

It was a normal quiet day for the heroes at the Avengers Tower. With no villains to fight, all were on about their daily routines or relaxing when off duty.

For billionaire playboy Tony Stark, he was quite bored. He didn't have much to do today, and he wasn't sure what he was in the mood for. As he was drinking his scotch and lounging in his favorite armchair, he looked over at Loki who was reading quietly on the couch in a green T-shirt and black jeans. After the Avengers gave him a second chance, Tony and Loki seemed to develop a certain strange friendship with each other, even though they both never really acknowledged it. They admired each other's sense of style and snarky personality. In a weird way, they sort of connected.

As he looked at him, Tony wondered what kind of mischievous tricks Loki pulled, since he was the god of mischief, after all. Then, his eyes wandered to Thor, who was passed out on the couch across from Loki after a long night of drinking and having good old brawls with his friends. As he looked back and forth between the brothers, he wondered how often Loki would pull pranks and tricks on his elder brother. Then Tony's eyes lit up as he got the perfect idea to satisfy his boredom, and headed off to find the supplies he needed.

As the God of Thunder snored on, Tony ever so carefully tiptoed close to him, a can of whipped cream in one hand and a feather in the other, snickering to himself. Loki, looking up from his book, raised his eyebrow as he watched the billionaire spray cream into Thor's openhand.

"What _are _you doing, Stark?" he asked curiously.

"Shh," Tony shushed him. "What, the God of Mischief doesn't recognize a good old prank when he sees one?" Tony snickered softly as he moved to behind the couch, readying the feather. "There's one for the books."

Loki chuckled, shaking his head. "I've never seen a trick like that before," he replied in a quieter voice, putting his finger on the page he was on to watch Tony, amused and interested.

Tony smirked. "Well, Reindeer Games," he said, using his nickname for Loki, "Prepare to be educated. You are about to see one of the oldest but most classical tricks in the book." Taking his feather, Tony leaned over the couch and gently tickled Thor's nose. Thor's nose twitched, raising his hand to his face to brush away the object that was tickling him in his sleep. SPLAT went the cream, smearing it all over Thor's handsome face.

"Yeeeesss!" Tony hissed in delight, pumping his fists and darting away down the hall, thinking Thor was going to follow him. But, to his surprise, he didn't come. Tony crept slowly back to the couch, in case Thor was going to pop up last minute. But Thor was still sleeping, completely unfazed by the cream on his face. "Strange, that usually works," Tony muttered, tilting his head.

Loki chuckled, shaking his head as he returned to his book, settling back on the couch. "You're going to have to do better than that to wake him," he said. "But please tell me you did catch that on camera."

Tony smirked. "Of course I did. Jarvis, you got that, right?" he called. In answer, Jarvis, his faithful robot butler, replied, "I have indeed, sir."

"There you go," Tony said, smiling. "But now it will be even better footage when I do this." He went to the kitchen, grabbing a small bowl of ice cold water, and threw it on Thor's face, soaking him and the couch with water, causing the cream to slide off his face. But to Tony's utter astonishment, Thor slept on! He was completely passed out.

Loki laughed at Tony's bewildered face. "My friend, do you even realize how much Asguardians drink?" he snickered. "The maximum amount you mortals is only a pint compared to what Asguardians can consume. And when they're knocked out, I mean they are knocked out. One time he didn't wake for two days after a party in Asguard."

Tony's eyebrows raised in surprise and interest. He then smiled mischievously. "Wow, that sounds like a party I can get myself into. I should check out your place sometime." He then looked at Thor and shrugged. "Eh, when all else fails, use the second most popular prank." He took a marker and wrote "Shakespeare in the park!" across Thor's forehead, and he said. "Jarvis, get a few good snapshots of that, would you? I'll have to print one out for his brother to get a kick out of." He smiled at Loki, who smirked back at the billionaire. "I would certainly like that."

"Snapshots taken and ready, sir." Jarvis replied, the pictures coming out in a nearby printer. Tony took one of the pictures and handed it to Loki. "There you go. Would you like it to be autographed too?" he smirked.

Loki chuckled, hiding the picture in his book. "Not necessary, Stark," he said. "So now that you drew on him, what are you going to do now?"

"Wait for him to wake," Tony said, crossing his arms and smirking devilishly. "When he does, he will probably be wondering why he's all wet, go check himself in the mirror, and we got ourselves an epic reaction."

Later on, Thor groaned as he woke. He had a massive hangover with a splitting headache to match. He pressed his hand to his forehead, only to find that his hand was…slimy. Opening his eyes, he looked and he saw that his hand was covered with wet cream. He also realized he felt very wet. He looked down at himself, noticing that his clothes were completely soaked. Getting up groggily, wondering just how drunk he got, he headed to the bathroom to wash off his hands, and he froze when he saw his face in the mirror.

"WHO IN ODIN'S NAME WROTE ON MY FACE AND SOAKED ME!?" he roared. His first thoughts went to Loki, but when he re-read the statement on his forehead, which stirred a memory, it was then he realized he only knew one person who would say that kind of thing to him.

"STAAAARRK!"

Loki, overhearing his brother's yelling and Tony laughing loudly somewhere in the building, snickered to himself as he continued to read peacefully and steal a look or two at the picture he had, shaking his head. He certainly admired Tony's sense of humor, but my, did he not realize he was in for it now. A war of pranks was about to brew.


	2. Thor's Revenge---Backfires!

Avenger's Pranks #2: Thor's Revenge...Backfires!

Thor chuckled wickedly to himself as he bounced the lemon cream pie up and down in his muscular hand. He had bought the pie so he could get back at that arrogant billionaire for his prank of creaming his face, dousing water on him, and writing on his forehead the other day when he was passed out from his night of drinking. Now, for the God of Thunder, ever since he learned his lesson on Midguard when he had been banished, he became a man of peace and humility, not wanting to fight anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, such as the attack on New York. But when it comes to wars of pranks and practical jokes, it was a whole other ballgame; he was ruthless when it came to getting revenge, especially having to deal with Loki's tricks all his life.

He waited with eager anticipation as he peeked around the corner, watching as Tony came strutting down the hallway like the smug pipsqueak that he was. Well, Thor was about to wipe that insufferable grin off that face. As soon as he got close enough, Thor jumped out from behind the wall.

"HAVE AT THEE, STARK!" he cried, throwing the pie with all his might.

Tony, his eyes widening in alarm, quickly ducked to the floor just in time…only for the pie to fly directly into poor Bruce Banner's unsuspecting face with a loud SPLAT.

Thor froze as his eyes widened with shock. The pie tin slid off of Bruce's dripping face, who glared at him as he stood there with his science book tucked under his arm. Thor could have sworn he saw his eyes beginning to flash a little brighter green. "Now, now, Banner, please don't get angry…" Thor cautioned, his hands held up in innocence. "I was aiming for Stark, I swear! I never would have done it to you."

Bruce stared at him for a moment before smiling calmly. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get me _that _mad, Thor. You know, for all of your great swings with the hammer, I thought you would have had better aim than that," he said sarcastically. "Now if you will excuse me, I have lemon and cream to go wipe off." And with that, he calmly headed to the bathroom, dripping cream on the way.

Thor sighed in relief and glared at Tony, who was clutching his stomach as tears of laughter ran down his face. "I WILL get you back for this, Stark, you mark my words." He stormed off, his head working full throttle with new plans to get back at him.

Straightening up, Tony wiped away his tears, grinning widely. "Yeah, yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. Hey, Jarvis! You got that on camera, right?"

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied, an amused tone in his robotic voice.

"Good, I want all recordings of everyone getting back at each other," Tony chuckled, heading to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of scotch. "This will be one for the archives of videos that I can get a kick out of later."

"Are we heading into a War of Practical Jokes, sir?" Jarvis asked, almost chuckling.

"Indeed we are, Jarvis," Tony nodded, a wicked smile on his face as he sipped his drink. "And something tells me it's going to be good."

Meanwhile, Bruce was washing off his face of the cream and lemon from his face, chuckling to himself. He may be withdrawn and kind of shy, but little did they know that this quiet scientist had his mischievous side to him as well, which would be something no one would suspect, working well to his advantage…and he was highly looking forward to getting back at Thor once he had a plan…

* * *

**Oh my...things are starting to heat up in our war of practical jokes. XD I wonder what Bruce has in store for Thor? And will Thor ever get his revenge? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Thor Strikes Again---Or Tries To

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I can't believe how long I had let this one sit in my files. But guess what, I had a BIG fanfiction inspiration wave after I had watched Avengers Age of Ultron recently with my cousin, which was AWESOME, BTW! After that, she and I had been writing awesome fanfiction and stuff. So thank you to my dear cuz magical-mystery-girl for your awesome imput and ideas and helping me get this fanfiction back on its feet! You are a genius! Love you lots!**  
**So expect more in the future! Can't wait!**

* * *

Thor growled to himself as he was munching away on some PopTarts, trying to think of a plan to get back at the Man of Iron. Yesterday, he had tried to cream Tony in the face with a pie, but was unfortunate enough that Tony ducked and it hit Bruce instead. Since then, he tried coming up with a plan that would make up for his failure at getting back at him for Tony's prank the other day, but so far, he found nothing good that would be sufficient enough for humiliation.

Just then, Darcy came in, nonchalantly minding her own business as usual, swaying her head to her music that she was listening to as she went about the kitchen, looking around for a good snack. Smiling at his friend, Thor waved at her. "Hello, Lady Darcy," he said.

Darcy turned her head, smiling back and came bouncing over to him as she took out her ear buds, making herself at home next to him and helping herself to one of his PopTarts. "Hey there, Muscles," she said, poking his melon-sized biceps. "What's shaking?"

Thor sighed, brushing away some crumbs from his stretched shirt over his large chest. "I'm trying to think of ways to get revenge on Stark for the practical joke that he pulled on me, but unfortunately my mind is a bit empty for ideas."

A slow smile crept onto Darcy's face as she ate her PopTart in a rather devious manner, pocketing her I-Pod. "Oooh, you need ideas for a prank, do you?"

Thor looked at her in interest, a smile finding its way back onto his face. "Can you help me?"

Darcy laughed, wrapping her arm through Thor's and leading him out of the kitchen. "Thor, buddy, you came to the right woman. Not many people know this, but when it comes to pranks, I am the queen."

"Are you sure this is going to work, Lady Darcy?" Thor asked Darcy as he placed the soft Nerf bullets into the cylinder of his Nerf gun.

Darcy gave him a look of shock, placing her hand over her heart. "You dare insult my abilities in practical jokes after I taught you how to handle the Nerf guns and told you my brilliant plan?"

"No, I believe you, my Lady. It's just…" Thor gave a skeptical glance at the bullet between his fingers, squishing it. "I highly doubt that these…Nieerf darts will do much."

Darcy snickered wickedly. "By themselves, that's true. But trust me, Nerf guns are like the best inventions since the I-Pod. And added with special superglue into the mix made by Tony himself that immediately dries after two surfaces stick together…" She cocked her gun with the biggest devilish grin on her face, "…It will take weeks for him to peel that stuff off."

Satisfied with her answer, Thor grinned just as wickedly back, nodding. "Then let's have the Man of Iron have it," he laughed. "Jarvis, where is Stark now?"

"He's in the lobby with Miss Romanov, sir," Jarvis said, an almost amused tone in his robotic voice.

"You better not say a word, Jarvis, or I will get a new computer to replace you as butler," Darcy threatened with a smirk, sneaking her way through the hall with Thor on her heels.

"I wish you good luck with that, Miss Lewis, but I doubt you would," Jarvis said sarcastically.

"Keep up with that sarcasm and I'll Nerf dart you in the face," Darcy snarked back quietly, snickering as they made their way towards the lobby.

Thor got a confused look on his face. "Um…he doesn't have a face, milady," he whispered to her.

Darcy gave him a pitying look. "That was just what we Midgardians call 'just an expression,' doofus," she said, rolling her eyes. Thor looked a tad embarrassed, deciding to keep his mouth shut now.

Using their stealth mode, Thor and Darcy slipped into the lobby, ducking behind the bar counter. Seeing Tony relaxing on the couch near Natasha, Darcy smiled at Thor, nodding to him. "On three?" she whispered.

"Right. One…" Thor said.

"Two…"

"THREE!" The two jumped up, pointing their guns at them. "HAVE AT THEE, STARK!" They shouted together, pulling the triggers and beginning to shoot. Tony's eyes widened, quickly grabbing Natasha and pushing her in front of him, using her as a shield. Natasha let out a startled noise, holding up her arms to shield herself. In no time, Natasha was covered with Nerf bullets, superglued to her skin and clothes.

Thor and Darcy quickly stopped shooting and stood there in horror, their eyes wide open and their mouths agape as Natasha stood there glaring at them, trying to peel off the bullets but with no success. "What…is this on the bullets?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Stark Superglue," Darcy said, slowly hiding the gun behind her back. "But we weren't aiming at you! We were trying to shoot Tony, we swear!"

Natasha turned her gaze to Tony, who was laughing during the whole thing but quickly shut up at the pointed glare she was giving him. "Is there an antidote to this glue?" she demanded as she tried to take the bullets off her cheek and forehead. Fighting back a smile, Tony said, "No, not that I can think of any, but—"

"If you value your life, Stark, you will create a non-stick solution right now to help me get it off," she said calmly, but there was a fiery spark in her eyes. Not one to really object to Natasha or when she threatened him, Tony got up off the couch, snickering quietly. "On it," he said.

Natasha, looking around at all of them, pointed to them. "You are all dead," she said calmly like she was stating a fact. Darcy, panicking, quickly pointed at Thor, "It was all his idea!"

Thor glared at her, but before he could protest, Darcy scurried out of there, leaving poor Thor defenseless. "You traitor!" he called after her. He turned back to Natasha to try and explain, but Natasha had already left with Tony down to the labs, looking like a deranged porcupine covered with orange quills.

Groaning, Thor threw his head back. "Odin's beard! Why me?" he cried. Grumbling, he headed back to the kitchen. He was going to need all the PopTarts he can get to recover from his second failure in his revenge _and _a stab in the back.

As he grabbed the box out of the cupboard, he saw Loki snickering near him as he was enjoying a glass of red wine, swirling the wine around as he leaned on the bar counter. "Ah, brother, brother. Always so terrible in getting your revenge when it comes to playing tricks."

"Oh, shut up, Loki," Thor growled, eating rather aggressively. "I will have my revenge on Stark. By the wrath of Odin, he's going to get it sooner or later, you mark my words."

Loki just chuckled, shaking his head and giving Thor a pitying pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will, Thor. I'm sure you will," he said sarcastically. "Just like the last hundreds of times you failed to get your revenge on me in our youth when I tricked you." He ducked his head and ran out of the room, laughing as Thor threw a glass at him which shattered against the wall.


End file.
